The Biostatistics Core Facility serves as the centralized resource for statistical expertise and data management services to support the research programs and projects conducted by the members of the Center for AIDS Research (CFAR). The expanding research activities within CFAR and the increasing requirement of cohesive statistical support led to the establishment of this core facility in activities of CFAR to ensure that investigators have ready access to statistical consultation and support; (b) provide statistical and epidemiologic expertise in study design including research proposal development, sample size determination and data collection form design; (c) development and manage investigators; and (d) provide statistical analysis for CFAR projects using the most up-to- date statistical and computing methodologies. The core facility is operated under the specific usage policies and priority guidelines established with the advice of the Advisory Committee for the Core.